El endemoniado remedio
by R.-.Little Red Riding Hood.-.R
Summary: Ne,Loki Kun, tienes que tomar el remedio. No lo necesito Mayura.Dios,lo que un remedio puede provocar....LokiMayu,una cuchara,una botellita y un beso ,oneshot


**El endemoniado remedio.**

Buenas tardes señoritas (Y caballeros. Si, si, Shere, también caballeros) bienvenidos a mi primer one-shot…..que espero sea de su agrado y lo suficientemente romantico. Porque a mi esas cosas no me salen tanto.

Y a todos, absolutamente todos los que leyeron mi segundo fic "Cuando el mundo se volvio loco", un gran saludo y abrazo de su servidora.

**Este fandom no me pertenece.**

Sin más preámbulos (Tú no te sabes el preámbulo. Si lo se Shere, Nos los representantes del pueblo argentino……no me acuerdo --u Ni siquiera estoy orgullosa de vivir en el país de los corruptos òo. De todas formas no hablaba de ESE preámbulo. Lo que digas burra ¬¬) les dejo la no tan esperada historia.

Era una hermosa mañana en un soleado día en la mansión del detective. Yamino lo había dejado dormir hasta la hora que quisiera y estaba cómodamente acostando en la cama usando su pijama celeste.¿Alguien nota algún inconveniente?.Oh si. Loki no sabía como, ni sabía si se era posible en un dios, pero el estaba enfermo. No es que le molestara, todo lo contrario, su hijo le daba todos lo gustos. El problema empezó cunado Yamino tuvo que ir a la tienda, a comprar alimentos, y llamó a cierta persona para que se quedara cuidándolo.

"_Yamino sabe que soy un adulto y no requiero que otros me cuiden" _Pensaba el striker _"Claro que también sabe que soy capaz de caerme por el balcón cuando me siento mareado"._

Mayura había llegado quince minutos después de la llamada, con una caja de primeros auxilios en las manos y vestida de enfermera. A lo que Loki tan solo pudo soltar un suspiro resignado. Y su mente vagó buscando la respuesta de donde diablos había conseguido ella ese traje blanco, que ciertamente le quedaba muy..hum… de acuerdo Loki no lo admitiría pero le quedaba…bien. Aunque esa palabra no expresaba en lo absoluto lo que realmente pensaba. Al menos Fenrir se encontraba en la casa. Porque con lo despistada que era la chica, el dios temía que ella le diera veneno en vez del té que se ofreció a hacer. El detective volvió en si de sus pensamientos cuando oyó un crujido en la puerta. Mayura entró con una bandeja plateada con una taza de humeante té y muchas galletas de chocolate.

-Ne, Loki-Kun, te traje el desayuno-

-Um-

-Toma-Le dijo tendiéndole el objeto mientras Loki se sentaba para mayor comodidad. El striker observó atentamente las galletas, como si estuviera preocupado

-Mou, Loki-Kun, no mires así tu comida, no tienes que asustarte, son compradas, sabes que soy una mala cocinera-

Aliviado el chico agarró una galleta con una mano y el té con la otra y se puso a disfrutar de los alimentos bajo la risueña mirada de Mayura.

-Loki-Kun¿Ya te has tomado la fiebre?-Preguntó de la nada la chica.

El detective tan solo señaló la mesita de madera a su izquierda, donde había un termómetro. Daidouji tomó el objeto para controlar que la temperatura de Loki no fuera alta. Pero lamentablemente se decepcionó mucho. Le sacó violentamente de las manos la bandeja y la bebida al striker y casi gritando le dijo:

-¡Loki-Kun!¡Tienes 38.6 grados! Tienes que tomarte un remedio.

-¿Que?-De acuerdo, había cosas de estar enfermo que al detective no le agradaban en lo más mínimo-No será preciso Mayura-

La chica acercó su rostro al de Loki y durante unos segundos, no se movió

-Pero Loki-Kun-Dijo al fin-Si estas todo rojo-

-N-no es verdad-Tartamudeó el striker avergonzado "Lo estaría menos si te alejaras un poco Mayura "Pensó.

-Vamos, es solo un remedio-

-¡No quiero, Mayura! Ya te lo he dicho NO LO NECESITO-

Pero la chica simplemente lo ignoró y salió de la habitación para llegar al poco rato con su maletín de primeros auxilios. Bajo la atenta mirada de Loki, quien parecía rehusarse a rebajarse a tomar un remedio, Daidouji saco una botellita y vertió en una cuchara cinco rojizas gotas de remedio natural.

-Ne, Loki-Kun tienes que tomarte el remedio-Dijo la chica sentándose en una silla colocada al lado de la cama del dios.

-No es necesario Mayura, ya te lo dije ¡No quiero!-Respondió Loki muy molesto "¿Como puede ser tan persistente?"Se preguntó el niño.

-Será rápido Loki-Kun-

-¡No voy a tomar ese endemoniado remedio!. Se ve horrible y debe saber igual-

-Loki-Kun te estas comportando como un crío-

-Se supone que soy uno-

-¿Qué quieres decir con ese se supone?-

-Nada, déjalo Mayura-

-Vamos, abre la boca-

-¡NO!-Si, definitivamente no le gustaba que lo trataran como un niño pequeño, por eso se negaba a permitir que la chica le diera el remedio en la boca como si tuviera diez años.

-Di aa Loki-Kun-Mayura empezó a acercar la cuchara pero Loki, a modo de defensa, en una reacción natural, empujó a la chica que hubiera caído para atrás si no fuera por los rápidos reflejos del detective.

-Hermano, ya estoy aquí-Avisó Yamino colgando su abrigo en la entrada y cargando varias y pesadas bolsas.

-Hum que bueno, me estaba muriendo de hambre-Comentó Fenrir

-¿Cómo esta Loki-Sama?-

-No lo se, la chica del misterio lo esta cuidando-

-Será mejor que vayamos a ver, hermano-

Pero luego de abrir la puerta de la habitación desearon jamás haberlo echo.

-¡LOKI-SAMA!-Gritó Yamino

-¡PAPI!-Se quejó Fenrir.

Lo cierto que Loki, al haber rescatado a Mayura, evitando que esta cayera al suelo, había tirado tan fuerte que solo consiguió que la chica se derribara encima de él, uniendo sus labios. Mayura no parecía escuchar a Yamino y los ladridos de Fenrir eran como campanas a sus oídos. Lo único que tenía en su mente era que se estaba besando con Loki-Kun, el misterioso chico de diez años. Y le gustaba. Su cuerpo la había traicionado y no le permitía alejarse del contacto del dios. Y Loki, simplemente ignoró a sus hijos, tomando los rosados mechones del cabello de Mayura, profundizando el beso y preguntándose porque la chica le permitía seguir con su juego. Bien, si había algo bueno en eso de estar enfermo. Muy, muy bueno. Le daría el gusto a Mayura y se tomaría la medicina, luego.

* * *

Waw es lo más largo que he escrito en mi vida. Espero que les guste.. no suelo escribir romances. Um….me toma como una semana crear una historia y unos dos días en pasarla. Esta solo me tomo una hora. Así que tendrán que esperar a los sábados o domingos para leer mas de mis fics. Y hoy es Lunes. Solo escribí porque mis papás, por mas que llorara y les rogara no me dejaron ir al colegio solo porque ayer tenia 37.4 grados de fiebre…y eso que hoy solo tenia 36.9 (Si ya se lo que todos están pensando, que nerd¿no?.Shere!.No se preocupen, he vuelto y pondré anécdotas verdaderamente vergonzosas en nuestro profile. Te insultas a ti también Shere. Si pero si tu sufres yo soy feliz. Estas loca. Mira tu quien habla la chica que se hala a si misma..y se responde)Se habrán dado cuenta que de mi enfermedad saque la idea para esta historia.

Nos leemos en mi próximo fic!

Little Red y Shere (Dulce! Te odio! Me vengaré! Nadie dice la palabra amiga y Shere en la misma oración y vive para contarlo! Maia-San, me gustan mucho tus fics -.Eres una hipócrita Shere)


End file.
